Beauty and a Beat
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Patricia hates parties. Patricia finds herself hiding in a closet. Eddie knows she hates parties. Eddie happens to go searching for her. For Peddie oneshot day.


Beauty and a Beat

* * *

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

~Justin Bieber

* * *

Patricia pulled her black skirt up her fish net covered legs, and adjusted her dark blue tank top. She tripled checked her hair and makeup before heading back to her room. She grabbed her leather jacket from where it laid on her bed, and crammed her feet into her favorite shoes.

Joy was dragging her to a party at Isis house. Joy had her eye on some guy that lived there, and planned to spend her evening flirting with him. Joy's other idea was to find a friend for Patricia, that way they could all double date and it would be so much fun. If only Joy knew Patricia still had feelings for Eddie. Joy would tell her how she could possible fix things with him, and then they could be happy again.

The house was going to be empty tonight for the most part. KT, Fabian, Alfie, and Willow were all going to see some movie, they all for some reason thought looked enjoyable. Amber was out with her new boyfriend from who knows where on the campus. Jerome and Mara were going out. She had no clue what Eddie would be doing this Friday night.

Tugging her jacket on, she exited the room and headed downstairs. Joy was in the living room chatting with Mara, who was waiting for Jerome, who had forgotten his wallet in his room. Her eyes immediately fell to where Eddie sat, his attention on his cell phone. Wearing a blue plaid shirt, and if her memory served her right, it was the shirt he was wearing during their first kiss. Her eyes tried to focus on her feet.

"Ready to go," Joy asked noticing her friends presence. Eddie's eyes focused on the two girls. Patricia dressed up for some party. She looked gorgeous. He hated admitting how much he missed her. His attention went back to his phone for distraction. His twitter feed was talking about some party at Isis, and he figured that once the girls left, he'd head over there, it'd give him something to do this boring friday night.

Three minutes passed, and Jerome returned with his wallet. He and Mara left, and Joy and Patricia followed soon after. Eddie waited four minutes, went to grab his jacket and headed out the door. Isis was across campus, and he knew exactly where. Eddie thought back to the past few months, the week Patricia spent with him, and the day she left, breaking his heart before she boarded her plane. He was never told why, she just called it off and that was it. No reason no explanation, just we're over, and I have to go, I'll miss my flight, along with a quick cheek kiss.

Patricia and Joy arrived at Isis house and Joy immediately ran off, leaving Patricia alone. Patricia wandered the house and found herself in what was the kitchen. She could hear the music from the other room, and grabbed a cup for punch. People would enter the kitchen and leave after a few seconds, she could hear them whisper about her, they'd usually say something alone how they still wonder why she had broken it up with her boyfriend. It was months ago. She hated how people knew now that it was her breaking up with him and that it wasn't mutual.

Eddie scanned the house for a familiar face. A girl from his science class immediately made her way over to him noticing him enter the house. She smiled and tried to talk to him, but he ignored her. He saw Joy talking to some guy. That meant somewhere Patricia was hiding. He knew Patricia was a wallflower, and wasn't a fan of parties. She'd be lurking in the shadows hiding from the world as her best friend flirted.

Patricia hid out in the kitchen for another twenty minutes before familiar beats filled the house. She knew the song all to well. She and Eddie had to have listened to it two hundred times when she was visiting him. He promised if they came to England, he would get tickets and take her to see them. She could feel tears welling, and excited the room swiftly. She found herself in a closet. She let herself cry. She didn't care about her make up. She was wearing waterproof mascara so that would be fine, her eyeliner would be ruined and she didn't care.

Eddie searched for Patricia. He heard a familiar song come on. He knew the song all too well. He had Patricia listened to it all the time, and he had even promised to take her to see them in concert, if they made their way to England. After checking the rooms the party seemed to be in, he began checking other rooms. Something drew him to a door in the hall. He opened it and could hear crying. He thought it was likely he found her.

"Patricia," he asked. stepping into the room which was actually a closet and shutting the door.

"Shit," she swore under her breath. She was found and someone knew she was crying. She glanced up wiping her eyes with her hands to see Eddie. She didn't say anything. Neither spoke an uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

"I saw Joy and was worried about you. I know you hate parties," he said glancing down.

"I'm fine," she snapped. She wanted to leave, but he was currently blocking her only exit. Her eyes focused unto the ceiling

"You were crying."

"No I wasn't."

"Okay then what were you doing," he asked.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me what's bugging you, no secrets. I thought that'd apply to us as friends too."

"Well maybe it doesn't."

"I think it should."

"Why should I tell you why I was crying?"

"Because I'm worried about you. You've been sad, you probably didn't think anyone noticed, but I have."  
"Do you really want to know why I've been sad?"

"Yes. I care about you Yacker," she lost it then. he hadn't called her Yacker since the day the broke up. She had been thankful for that. Who knew what she'd do if he had."

"That. That's why I'm sad. You still care. You just called me Yacker. I broke up with you, and you still care. I'd rather you hate me."

"I can't hate you."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you," he said quickly. She didn't know what to say. That's why she broke up with him. she knew she loved him, and that scared her. Her eyes moved to meet his face, and he was looking her in the eye. She thought. It worked last time why wouldn't it work this time? She crashed his lips to his. Once what was happening registered in his mind, he returned the kiss. Little did they know Joy was wondering where Patricia had run off to.

"Maybe she just went home Joy."

"I don't think, she would've left without telling me," Joy sighed. She could easily be hiding, she searched the rooms, and finally found herself outside the closet.

Pushing her back against the wall of the closet. She tried to pull him closer. She missed him. She missed this. The heat the passion. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she contently gave. Both were too wrapped up in each others lips, to hear the door knob being turned. Patricia tilted her head and he ran his lips down her neck. Neither had heard the door open.

"Am I interrupting something or," they heard someone say. Scrambling apart quickly. Her face was bright red and he had that smirk she's missed oh so much.

"Great timing Joy," he teased.

"I'll leave you two, because you probably have stuff to talk about now," she said swiftly exiting the closet and shutting the door.

"Why don't we walk back to the house and talk," he suggested.

"Do we even need to talk. I missed us. I want us again," she smiled.

"Since we agree. You and I both know we don't want to stay at this party, so."

The pair walked back to Anubis hand in hand. Both happy to be together once more.

* * *

I'm not even a Bieber fan... xD I listen to him but yeah... I'm obsessed with this song only because of Alex Goot, Kurt Schneider, and Chrissy Costanza's cover.

Chrissy is from ATC if you read chapter 20 Time Is Love.

And about my rant at the end of that chapter. I recently remembered Jimmy Wong is in Resident Advisor with Nathalia. Which basically stops the degrees of separation of youtubers knowing the cast. Kinda.

So for peddie oneshot day. This was hard to write because I was like angst, because angst. I had to force myself to write something more upbeat...


End file.
